Adventures of the Uzumaki Gang
by Falling Short
Summary: Naruto and friends leave the village. Adventures will ensue. Summary is horrible but pretty much sums up the idea. Please review. I'd appreciate it. Naruto/Tenten and other pairing madness.
1. Home Coming

So this is my new story I'm attempting to write. I just got a rush of inspiration lately and had my laptop nearby and one thing led to another… I'll try to update fairly often like say…. Once every two days or so. If I take longer than a week then send me an angry message and I'll try to get off my ass.

Disclaimer: I just don't

* * *

It was dark. Pitch black dark. A man stood outside the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Hmm plenty of ANBU on duty tonight…" The man's eyes shifted from one guard to the next, there were eight in plain sight but his eyes picked up slight movement any normal person would have missed making it a total of twelve, '_Expecting a war Hokage-sama? I guess I chose a good time to come home.' _With that last thought the man did a few hand seals and was gone. A moment later he was past the gates and hidden behind a nearby house, _'They may have many guards but Konoha needs to step up their game.' _The man turned towards the Hokage Mansion and was met with a kunai pressed against his throat, "Aww shit why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe if you didn't think so loud you could have got by," The ninja whispered in his ear, "Now who are you and why are you sneaking into the village? Don't bother lying either, it's no use against me."

'_A Yamanaka eh? Eavesdropping bastard'_

"I heard that" The ninja pressed the blade closer to his throat obviously pissed.

"Okay okay! I'm from this village I just wanted to play a prank on the old man Hokage, I haven't been home in a few years."

"And your name?"

"…It's Ren." The ninja gasped and immediately let go.

"Is that really you?" The man now identified as Ren just nodded as the ninja removed his face mask, "It's me! Inoichi! Where have you been all these years?"

"I knew I recognized that voice! I've been all around the world just keeping a low profile and training with some very interesting people, I'll tell you about it over some sake one day. Anyway is the old man in at the moment? I wanna see him before I find a place to stay for the night."

"Ren… you've been gone for a long time…" Inoichi's face got a sad look and Ren already knew what was coming.

"Who was it?"

Not surprised at the question Inoichi replied, "Orochimaru"

Ren grimaced, "Damn it, I knew that freak was no good from the start." He relived some memories of the late Hokage while doing a silent prayer for his good friend and mentor, "Who took his place? And if you say Danzo I swear I'll turn this village upside down."

Inoichi chuckled, "I would too, but no it's not Danzo, surprisingly enough it's Tsunade. She'll be excited to see you."

"Well damn that _is_ a surprise, is Shizune still with her?" Ren said getting a perverted grin. Inoichi just sighed and nodded, "Well it's definitely good to be home, this place hasn't changed much since I left."

"That's true but the people are different, especially the new Gennin we have this year, they're the best batch we've had since… _us_" He said laughing to himself.

"Well I'll check them later but I need some sleep and I still have to see Tsunade-chan. You need to get back to work before she finds out that you're slacking."

"Yeah yeah I'll see you later," Inoichi said suddenly very nervous at the thought of Tsunade and her infamous punishments, "and don't you dare leave without saying goodbye this time!" and with that Ren was alone again. He looked up towards the Hokage mansion with a sigh, _'I'll miss you old man, and Tsunade as Hokage huh? This'll be interesting.'_

* * *

_W_ell I hope you guys liked my first chapter. I realize it's plenty of talking and fairly short but I promise it'll get better. Also don't get me wrong the story IS about Naruto. Ren is just another main character I wanted to introduce early. I feel that new characters make making the story different easier and rather than following cannon shit can go fucking crazy. Also also I'll try not to make characters overpowered or anything. Well maybe Naruto a little bit but that's because he's got Kyuubi and Sage mode and whatnot but nothing like bunshin abuse haha.

R&R please.


	2. Spar? Why not!

And here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The window of the Hokage mansion exploded as Ren burst through it, "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP TSUNADE-CHANNNNN!" He yelled before immediately being chakra punched back out of the building.

Shizune looked at Tsunade who was nearly passed out on the desk surrounded by paperwork then to the window, "who was that Tsunade-sama?"

"No damn clue," she said groggily, "It's too late for this shit and I already have Naruto bugging me enough as it is, oi Shizune where's my sake? I know you've been hiding it!"

Shizune sweat-dropped but was saved when the man from before shakily climbed back through the window grumbling something about overpowered women punching men all the time for no reason. Elsewhere in Konoha about ninety percent of all kunoichi sneezed. "Damn it Tsunade-chan why do you have to hit me all the time? It really hurts!"

"Oh get over it Ren you were asking for it anyway... Ren?" Tsunade made an effort this time and opened her eyes to look at the man, "It is you! Where have you been all this time?"

"Oh here and there… I'll tell ya later," Out of the corner of his eye Ren caught Shizune staring at him in disbelief, "and how are you Shizune-chan? You're looking as pretty as ever." He said with a smile.

Turning red Shizune squeaked, "I'm fine thanks."

Tsunade chuckled at this, it wasn't often Shizune lost her composure, "Well Ren, since we all need sleep I'm just going to assign you as a Jonin since I'm confident that you are stronger than you were before you left, you will have to demonstrate later though." He nodded at this, "Now go find a hotel for the night and we'll figure out the rest tomorrow.

"Hai Hokage_-__**sama**_" He laughed and disappeared out the window

'_So Ren is back huh? This is good news, Naruto needs a new teacher since Jiraiya is out on a reconnaissance mission._

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Naruto woke up. He would have woken up earlier if his sensei hadn't ditched him to go on "reconnaissance". Whatever, Naruto just assumed he was out spying on women again. _'What to do what to do…' _With no real intention in sight Naruto dressed in his usual half-black-half-orange attire and walked out the door with a piece of toast in hand. Leaning over the railing of the crappy three story apartment complex he was living in he munched on his toast and lazily looked over the village. _'Same old same old I guess.' _Yawning he jumped into the street (stairs are for losers) and started wandering.

He made his way to one of the training grounds and found Tenten and Lee practicing taijutsu on a few tree stumps, mentally preparing himself for the barrage of – "YOSH! Naruto-kun! Have you come to train your flames of youth with us?"

"Sorry about him Naruto-kun." Tenten said while sending Lee flying with a punch to the face, "Damn it Lee don't scare him away!"

"It's no problem Tenten-chan I think by now we're all used to it." Naruto replied laughing, not noticing the blush Tenten got with the added "chan".

"YOSH what a youthful punch Tenten!" Lee said immediately recovering from the punch like a freak.

"Anyway, you up for a spar Naruto-kun? My taijutsu still needs work." Tenten said looking at him with puppy eyes. _'Mwahahaha puppy eyes no-jutsu!'_

'_Gah! The puppy eyes! I… Can't… Resist!' _Naruto smiled, "Sure Tenten-chan no problem but I won't hold back." He said as he got into position.

Tenten grinned, _'Works every time…' _She rushed forward and jumped at Naruto bringing her knee down towards his head which caught him off guard due to her agility, but luckily he managed to bring up his forearm before the knee crushed his skull. Tenten wasn't one to give up the offensive and went for a leg sweep, Naruto now managing to keep up with her speed used chakra to cement his feet to the ground before he could be knocked down. Tenten feeling his legs not budging swung her other foot towards his face and managed to catch him before he could block. Naruto staggered a few steps back from the force of the kick. When he looked back at her she was already in his face and he really had to strain himself to keep up with her lightning fast jabs and kicks, not being the fastest tool in the shed a jab managed to catch him in the chest and as soon as it connected it was followed up by her palm slamming into his chin knocking him into the air. Tenten jumped up after him for a follow-up kick but was caught off guard when Naruto grabbed her foot and threw her to the floor. Looking down at her Naruto heard a _twang_ from the left and eight senbon were launched at him from the nearby tree. Narrowly dodging the senbon Naruto looked up to see Tenten's right leg being brought down on him and caught her before it could connect. Now having her in his grasp Naruto shoulder slammed her into the floor. Being the gentleman he was he, of course, lied about not holding back and made sure not to break her in half. He was surprised when he looked down at her laying there that she was smiling. _'Nice one Naruto-kun, but how about this?' _Tenten chakra slammed her right hand on the ground and all around Naruto kunai burst from the dirt cutting him up in many ways. None were fatal though which made him believe she was holding back as well. Before he could recover Tenten had actually slid underneath him and was on his back putting him into a chokehold. Naruto simply fell back and landed on her causing her grip to loosen which gave him enough time to turn the situation… upside down? Naruto then had her pinned on the floor and was on top of her in a pretty awkward position.

"Okay Naruto-hentai get off me, you won." Tenten said blushing and laughing at him.

He got up immediately and was panicked, "Uh wait no! Tenten-chan it's not what you think! I'm sorry please don't hit me!" Naruto yelled scrunching his face up in preparation for a chakra punch induced coma. Instead he was met with giggling. He slowly opened his eyes to see her laughing at his panicked attitude.

"It's okay Naruto-kun I don't think you're like that anyway." smiling she started picking up her discarded kunai and Naruto went to help her, "so how'd I do Naruto-kun? What's the verdict?"

"Well I think you're amazing! I think your taijutsu is pretty scary. If you hadn't held back you could have killed me if I wasn't one-hundred percent on guard, and that kunai trap was pretty damn cool… and painful." He thought about their fight some more before continuing, "But I do think you need to work on your grappling, whenever I managed to get a hold of you things would start to go badly. But other than that you're perfect.

"Well thanks Naruto-kun for the spar I had fun," she said smiling and walked up to him, "and thanks for holding back as well it was pretty sweet of you." With that she kissed him on the cheek and left the training ground.

Naruto was stunned and all he could think was _'wow'_ and then he got up to go get something to eat, most likely at Ichiraku's

Ren was watching the whole thing from a tree in the distance. _So my future pupil is a ladies' man huh? He also seems to know what he's doing, and that girl he was with is a total badass too. I might have to get them both… Well Naruto I'll meet up with ya later I gotta go talk to Tsunade-chan again. Hmm I wonder what Shizune is wearing…' _Ren giggled like a pervert and made his way to the Hokage mansion.

"Hellooooo? Tenten? Naruto? I think I am lost! Gai-sensei!" Lee called out for help in vain. He had pursued a "youthful" squirrel into the forest and was now utterly lost. "Well at least I have my youth!"

* * *

And chapter two is finished! Tell me what ya think.


	3. The Gathering

Here's chapter three I hope you like it.

* * *

Ren was sitting in front of the Hokage's desk staring at Shizune's ass while she was handing some paperwork to Tsunade. Unfortunately said Hokage caught him drooling, "Ren…" Tsunade said in a slow menacing tone and his eyes snapped straight to her, "Now, if you're done checking out Shizune we can get down to business."

He grinned sheepishly, "Okay one more second." Shizune's face turned bright red and she ran out of the office, "Aww Shizune-chan! I was only kidding!" Tsunade gave him a blank stare, "What?"

"Baka you better not scare her away… But I'll admit it is funny as hell to see her like this." She chuckled to herself then got serious, "Akatsuki are starting to make their move and I fear they'll be here soon."

Ren sighed. Where was the peace in the world? "So what's the plan Hokage-sama? You have one right?"

"Akatsuki isn't aware you even exist. As a result I'm sending you, Naruto, and whoever you see fit into hiding for training. I need you to prepare Naruto and whoever else goes along for the worst. Train them hard and make sure they come back Sannin level or higher. Akatsuki have taken out some of our best ninja without even breaking a sweat, we've managed to significantly bring down their numbers but I fear they will have new members joining sooner or later. You have one week to assemble the members of the training squad after which time you will head out. You'll leave at midnight and it will be staged as treason, Naruto will be labeled as a rogue ninja, and if all goes well, Akatsuki will get news of this and not even bother with the village." Tsunade looked at Ren, his eyes were closed and his face was grimacing in preparation for what was next, "You'll be gone for up to two years."

Ren sighed, "Hai… and I just got home…"

She smiled, "I realized you would be sad but don't worry, I'm sending Shizune with you guys, think of it as a 'welcome home' gift." Tsunade laughed as she saw his eyes light up, "But if you make her cry I make you die."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled at the door of the office, her face red, "At least warn me before sending me off!"

"It's okay Tsunade-sama she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to." Ren said laughing at Shizune's outburst.

Shizune looked at the floor and mumbled "I never said I didn't want to come…"

Ren raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Tsunade cut him off, "Yes she does Ren, I expect her to teach healing techniques along with your training. Wounded soldiers can be taken out by even the weakest of Gennin and I want my soldiers alive."

"So it wasn't a 'welcome-home' gift after all, she was going to be coming along anyway." Ren said giving Tsunade a dead-panned look.

"DISMISSED!"

"Hai" Shizune and Ren said in unison and vanished.

* * *

Ren was standing outside Naruto's apartment door. It was ten O' clock at night and Naruto was sleeping peacefully. A muffled, "WHAT THE FUCK-," was heard from inside the room when Naruto's door exploded, "IS UP NARUTO-KUUUUUUUN!"

Naruto was on sticking to his ceiling on all fours with chakra utterly terrified, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He yelled trying to catch his breath.

"Your new sensei fool! I just wanted to say hello and give you the details of our new mission." Ren said cheerfully tossing a folder onto Naruto's bed. "It's all there for you to read up on we'll be gone for a while so I look forward to breaki-er training you! Tomorrow you're gonna come with me and we are gonna go grab some others for our trip, the first one on my list is that hottie you were with yesterday."

Naruto was now sitting on his bed reading through the folder, "One week huh? About damn time! I'm bored out of my skull… Yesterday? What the hell? You were watching me?" Ren just nodded with his dumb smile still plastered onto his face. "Well whatever, what's your name anyway, _Sensei?"_

"Name's Ren brat, get some sleep and I'll see ya tomorrow morning." He said leaving the apartment waving behind him.

"Hey fix my door you asshole!"

"Nope." Was all Naruto heard before he was alone again. Looking down he saw a hand drawn picture of Ren sticking his tongue out at him. _'Oh shi- 'Naruto's_ bed exploded into flames and his Froggy-kun pillow was utterly murdered.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" was all Ren heard from a mile away laughing his ass off.

* * *

Tenten woke up from a nightmare involving Lee and Guy turning everything they touched into green spandex. Luckily her alarm clock had woke her up in the nick of time. Unfortunately, no good deed goes unpunished and the alarm clock exploded when a katana lodged itself in the middle of it. Tenten yawned and stretched, _'Shit my clock!' _she thought going to her desk and putting a new one in its place. She lazily walked down the stairs of her two-story house and made some eggs for breakfast. Sitting at the table across from her door she was eating her food still half asleep when she heard a muffled, "WHAT THE FUCK-," Tenten lazily opened one of her eyes, "IS U- OH SHIT!" an explosion and several 'twangs' were heard before it was silent. Tenten smiled but was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Opening it she saw it was Naruto and behind him was some guy laying face down in a crater.

"Sorry about him Tenten-chan he's a little slow." Naruto said grinning.

"I heard that brat!"

"Anyway we're here about a mission…" Naruto trailed off as he actually looked at Tenten. Her hair ties weren't in and she was wearing a large T-shirt and some boxers showing off plenty of leg. Naruto, realizing what he was doing, looked off to the side turning a little red.

"Oh sorry Naruto-hentai come inside and I'll go get changed." She said laughing at his expression.

"Ah! No! I wasn't I swear!" Naruto exclaimed

"Only kidding Naruto-kun…" she said going back upstairs.

Ren put his two cents in, "Damn kid she's a keeper."

Sighing Naruto sat down in Tenten's living room with Ren. When she came back they explained to her the details of the mission, "Well alright then! I'm in need of a vacation from Lee and Gai anyway." Tenten said already excited about the trip.

"Great we'll leave at the end of the week so be ready by then." Naruto said cheerfully, "Now we just have to find some more people to come along."

"Well let's go brat we don't have all day…"

Getting up to leave Naruto sighed, "Alright alright." Looking back at Tenten with a big dumb grin he said, "See ya later Tenten-chan!"

Tenten sighed and stared after the idiot, until she realized she was staring and literally slapped herself out of it. _'At this rate I'll probably end up with that dumbass' _the thought didn't make her mad either. _'Well it could be worse. I could have ended up with-.'_

* * *

Kiba was teasing Akamaru with some dog treats by eating them in front of him. "This is what you get for eating my magazine!" Akamaru growled and bit his leg causing Kiba to fall over and drop the treats. Akamaru snatched the bag and ran, "Akamaru! Get back here!"

"You shouldn't tease your pet Kiba-san…" Shino said staring at him behind his shades, "just because you got the treats for your self doesn't mean you have to be an ass to him, he may be the only thing that ends up loving you in your whole life"

Hinata giggled, "yeah Kiba, not cool at all." She said scratching Akamaru behind the ears when he hid behind her causing him to bark happily.

"well it doesn-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP GUYS?" a voice yelled out before Kiba was drop kicked in the face and sent flying a few feet away. "Oh shit sorry man." Ren called out to the possible corpse.

"Do you have to do that to everyone?" Naruto sighed.

"No but its more fun this way." Turning his attention to the others he continued, "You three! Mission time fools!" Ren cackled and threw a folder to each of them. "See you in a week!" With that Naruto and Ren were gone.

"Who was that guy?" Shino asked. Hinata shrugged and went over to poke Kiba with a stick.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP ANKO?" Ren yelled and landed on the dango bar table.

"HOLY SHIT REN!" there was a pause as Anko looked at her long time friend. "you're standing on my last piece of dango…"

"OH SHI-." There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared Ren was nowhere to be seen.

Anko looked around and shrugged before she noticed Naruto standing there with his hand over his face. "Hey gaki, long time no see! What's up? You here with Ren?"

"Well I was… But whatever, we have a mission and we're short one crazy bitch. You up for it?"

"Oh gaki! I knew you cared!" She squealed and hugged him pressing his face into her cleavage, nearly suffocating him.

After prying himself free and regaining his breath Naruto handed her a folder, "all the info is in there, we leave in a week. See ya later Anko-chan."

"Later gaki come visit some time and we'll get smashed!" Anko cackled as she jumped over the bar and stole all the unsold dango. After all, she _was_ leaving in a week.

* * *

Ino was walking down the street bored because Shikamaru and Choji had left on a mission without her, when Naruto ran into her by accident, "Hey watch where you're going Naruto-kun!"

"Oh sorry… uhh… girl…?" Naruto said unable to remember her damn name.

Ino stared at him in disbelief, "you're kidding me right? It's Ino you asshead!

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that Ino-chan I have a lot on my mind…" He didn't really, he just forgot her name. Then remembering the mission he handed her a folder, "I was actually looking for you! We have a mission and we all leave in a week. See ya later!" and he ran off before she could say anything.

* * *

"Where the hell is Ren? Anko didn't hit him that hard!" Naruto said to no one in particular as he was walking along. He turned a corner and found Sai painting graffiti in an alleyway. Naruto walked right past the alleyway. _'I hate that guy. Well whatever I think I've found enough people. Time for some lunch!'_

* * *

And I'll end this chapter here! Sorry, I know it's a lot of talking! But what I'm trying to get across the table is that all of the characters will have a voice rather than be a sub character that barely does anything. And no, Hinata will not be a stuttering wuss in my story. R&R please.


	4. Lunch

Here's chapter four I hope ya like.

* * *

Ren had landed somewhere in the forest near the outskirts of the village after being launched by Anko. Once he was back on his feet he began searching for the way back, _'damn Anko you still hit like a rhino.' _He felt he was making progress but in actuality was heading further away from the village. _'Naruto is gonna kill me_… _Ah well I got a week…' _Lost in thought Ren failed to notice the big damn tree in his way and walked face first into it. "Fuck these trees are too damn big!" he yelled rubbing his face. He began to grumble about trees being on growth steroids when he heard yelling in the distance.

"Stay behind me Kaede, I'll hold them off!"

"Kazuo!"

"Hold us off? Don't make me laugh! What can a kid like you do? Just face it, you're gonna die here kid."

"Hey boss she'll entertain us all night!"

Ren arrived on top of a tree at a clearing to see a boy and girl surrounded by eight bandits. They both had brown hair and stood around Naruto's height. The girl's hair went half way down her back in a ponytail while the boy's was short and unkempt. The boy was pretty battered up and looked like he was about to black out. The girl, so far, seemed like she didn't have a scratch on her. _'Protective huh? That's a good quality in a ninja. Now Naruto can't say I was slacking! Time to go to work'_

Unfortunately for the bandits Ren had heard that last comment. The clearing was rapidly turning dark and before any one of them could say or do anything they had fallen into a suffocating oblivion. Jumping down to the bandits now caught in his gen-jutsu Ren couldn't help but whisper, "If a bandit dies in a forest, and no one is around to hear him, does he make a sound?" After all, he did love theatricals.

* * *

Ren had the boy on his shoulder passed out and the girl walking along side him. Already back on track towards Konoha, he was smiling like an idiot, "You guys are pretty lucky I just happened to be returning from… a mission." He lied.

"Thank you so much for saving us mister…"

"Just call me Ren, I don't have a last name, if I did, I would tell you I don't have one." He said chuckling at his own cleverness like an ass.

"Well Ren-san, I'm Kaede and that's my brother Kazuo you're carrying. If there's anything we can do to repay you…"

"Just become ninja for your country and we'll call it square." He said with a smile that meant they were trapped.

"Ninja?" Kaede yelled, "Us ninja? That's crazy! There's no way we could do that! We're just normal people! And we _don't_ want to kill anyone!"

"Well you definitely can't be a ninja when you're being this loud." Ren laughed, "But don't worry, I'll be training you guys myself, and sooner or later you won't have to rely on others to save your lives anymore." Kaede was silent for a minute. "As for killing, being a ninja isn't all about killing anyway, there _are_ ways to subdue opponents without leaving them in pieces." He looked over at Kaede and saw she was still against the idea and sighed, "Look, I'll train you guys to defend yourselves, and after that, you can decide whether or not you want to become fully fledged ninja." As he finished he looked at her hopefully.

"I'll talk to my brother when he wakes up…"

* * *

Naruto was walking along a road, his autopilot coordinates already set on Ichiraku's when someone jumped on his back. "What the hell?"

He heard maniacal giggling above him, "Hey gaki! I'm hungry! And broke! Treat me!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Anko-chan what the hell? You can't just expect me to buy you lunch every time you get broke!" He looked up at her still on his back and saw she was staring at him. "Alright fine! But we are NOT eating dango!

Naruto and Anko were at the dango bar and Naruto sighed, "Every time Anko! Every damn time!"

Anko looked at him, "You know you like it."

Naruto looked at her in disbelief, "How the hell would I know since you always take mine too?"

"Here try this one." She said while holding one out to him, but before he could grab it she stuffed it in her mouth, "Sorry gaki too slow!" she started cackling.

Naruto sighed and looked up to see Tenten walk in, "Hey Tenten-chan! Over here!"

"Hey Naruto-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you only ate at that ramen place."

"Well I usually do but right now I'm treating fatty over here."

"Hey! I have to stock up for the mission!" Anko yelled but was distracted by a piece of dango about to fall off the table, "Never mind continue!"

"Anko-san is coming too?" She asked sitting down.

"Yeah and so are Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, and Shizune."

"Oh wow I didn't know we'd have so many people! This'll be fun."

Anko popped up over Naruto's shoulder with some dango hanging out of her mouth and looked at Tenten with an evil grin, "So who are you? Gaki's… LOVER?"

Tenten turned pink, "What? No! I mean, we're friends!"

"Don't mind her Tenten-chan she's not right in the head…" Naruto said reaching for a piece of dango only to have his hand slapped away by said psychopath.

"So if you're not gaki's lover… I guess he's free then? Mind if I take a crack at him?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to go red, "Anko just be quiet or I'm cutting you off the dango!" She immediately shut up and he continued, "Sorry about her Tente-."

"Actually Anko-san, Naruto-kun is taking me out tomorrow." She said throwing an evil smile back at Anko and stepping on Naruto's foot under the table.

"Hai I am taking Tenten-chan out tomorrow sorry Anko-chan."

"Hmm well fine! But if you guys are gonna do it don't forget to invite me!" Tenten and Naruto turned red and Anko started cackling returning to her dango.

* * *

It was getting late and Naruto was walking with Tenten. "Nice save back there Tenten-chan." Naruto laughed.

"What save? I was serious." She stared at him like it was common knowledge.

"Oh uhh well where am I taking you?" Naruto said just going along with it. If there was one thing Naruto learned from his perverted sensei, it was that you always go along with what a woman says.

"Oh a nice dinner or something, you'll surprise me. And if I even catch a whiff of ramen I'll introduce you to my favorite katana." She said with a big smile which scared Naruto even more.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP NARUTO-KUNNNNNN!"

"Oh shit run!" But it was too late and Naruto ate a boot to the face flying several feet away.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" A girl yelled, "Ren-san why'd you do that? You baka!"

"Don't bother nee-san it's hopeless trying to reason with that guy."

"Damn it Ren! What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Naruto being helped up by Tenten who looked as if she had dealt with this shit every day."

"Oh Naruto-kun! I didn't even see you there!"

"Yes you did you damn liar! You even said my name!" Naruto glared at Ren, "Who are they anyway?" He said pointing at the two newcomers.

"My new trainees of course! This one is Kaede and that one over there is Kazuo." Kazuo waved over at them. "I already talked to Tsunade-chan and these two coming with us to become ninja." Kaede kicked him in the shin, "I mean possible ninja!"

"Well it's good to meet you two I'm Naruto."

"And I'm Tenten."

Kaede looked at Naruto, "Naruto huh? You're kinda cute you know." Naruto turned red, Kazuo glared at Naruto already not liking him, Tenten glared at Naruto like it was his damn fault, and Ren looked at Kaede like she was crazy. "You should take me out some time before we leave."

"Uhh." Naruto was starting to panic.

"Sorry _Kaede _he's taken." Tenten said cheerfully with a look that said 'try it bitch'.

Kaede now immediately afraid of Tenten backed off, "Okay okay…"

"Yeah asshole back off my sister!" Kazuo yelled at Naruto.

"What the hell did I do?"

"ENOUGH! It's late! We all need our sleep because the attention is no longer focused on me! Dismissed!"

Naruto and Tenten sweat-dropped, "Hai" they said in unison before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Ren looked over at Kaede and Kazuo, "I said… DISMISSED!"

Kazuo looked at him like he was crazy, "We can't do that yet you jerk!"

"Oh yeah… Well let's go find a place for you guys to stay."

* * *

"Well thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun."

"Of course Tenten-chan," He said cheerfully, '_You forced me to' _he thought with a shiver, "what time should I come pick you up tomorrow?"

"Six sounds good." She smiled.

"Six it is then." He said turning to leave.

"Hey Naruto," He turned back, "Thanks for putting up with me today." She laughed.

"No problem, I had fun."

_'That's right! He's mine now! Take that Kaede!' _Tenten thought cackling like Anko.

"What's so funny Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"What? Oh you're still here? It's nothing Naruto-kun seeya tomorrow!"

Naruto left with a wave. _'I'm surrounded by crazy people.'_

_

* * *

_

And chapter four is done! I know it's kinda meh right now but I know what I'm doing… sorta… Well I know how the next chapter is going to go at least. Please please please review! I feel like I'm shooting in the dark! I have no clue if I'm doing anything wrong or not. And it's always nice to hear people's thoughts. I'd appreciate no flames but hey it's your opinion.


	5. First Date

And here's chapter five. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

There was a loud boom. Naruto's eyes snapped open, his clock showed it was one in the morning. Three more booms went off muffled by the room's walls. Dust fell off his ceiling from the earth shaking. Naruto went to his window. Outside there were leaf ninja running through the streets, but more importantly was the fact that more than half the village was in flames. Throwing on his ninja gear he headed out, his friends would need him.

Jumping down from his apartment, he landed in the street where citizens of the village were all running towards the Hokage monument for shelter. There was an explosion behind him as the apartment he was just in collapsed. _'Good riddance that place suc-." _His thought was cut off as he barely avoided his head getting cut off by an axe. Dodging to the left and throwing three shuriken at his previous location on reaction he heard a groan of pain and a body hit the floor. One of the shuriken landed itself in the assailant's throat killing him instantly. Walking over to the corpse, Naruto took a look at his attacker. _'These aren't ninja, they're mercenaries.'_

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned hearing the familiar voice and saw Shizune running towards him.

"Shizune-chan what's goin-."

"It's Akatsuki! They're sending in bandits to smoke you out. Tsunade-sama has ordered us to get out of here, our mission starts now. Ren and the others should be waiting near the other end of the village. Let's move!"

"Hai!" he quickly replied and followed behind her, after all, she was still his superior. _'I hope everyone is okay.'_ Moving through the village under the guise of henge no jutsu Naruto and Shizune were pushing their way past crowds of people. They couldn't use the rooftops because they might be spotted by Akatsuki. Looking up Naruto could see Leaf shinobi bounding through the rooftops in the other direction. "Shizune-chan shouldn't we be helping in this fight?" he yelled over the noise of people screaming and buildings crashing.

"We can't help in this time Naruto-kun. You're too important to lose to the Akatsuki and on top of that we have orders to follow. Just leave the village to Hokage-sama and the other shinobi, they're just as capable as anyone of us, if not more so."

Grumbling a bit to himself he replied "okay…"

Getting to the rear gate Naruto saw Anko and Ino standing looking down at Kiba who was clenching his teeth in pain; Ren was currently holding a cloth over his arm. Hinata was sitting next to him and next to her was Shino. Behind Ren stood Kaede and Kazuo, Kaede was hanging on to her brother trying not to be scared. "Looks like they need my help." Shizune told Naruto running over to them. "Kiba what happened?" she asked removing the cloth Ren was holding on him.

"Gah I got hit with an explosive tagged kunai." He groaned, Akamaru whimpered, "Don't worry buddy I'll be fine." Patting Akamaru to reassure him he asked Shizune, "You can help me right?"

"Right," she smiled at him, "but first I have to get the shrapnel out of your arm, this might take a while, and it's gonna sting." Kiba nodded at her and she rolled out a small scroll which held alcohol and other medical equipment.

"Ren," Naruto said getting the man's attention, "where's Tenten?"

Looking around and then to Naruto his eyes narrowed, "Let's go. Hinata! We're gonna need your eyes if you please."

"Hai!" she said and quickly followed the other two.

"Anko!" Ren called back, "Look after the others, we'll be back soon." After seeing her nod they were off.

* * *

They were close to Tenten's house when Hinata gasped, "What is it Hinata?" Ren asked.

"She's fighting a member of Akatsuki!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "By herself? We need to hurry."

Hinata led the way, they moved a block past Tenten's house and on top of a collapsed building before they saw the Akatsuki. Tenten was on the floor badly beaten a few yards away from her attacker. Before jumping in Ren grabbed Naruto by the arm, "You stay hidden Naruto-kun," Naruto looked at him like he was crazy but before he could say anything Ren continued, "If they see you then the whole point of our mission will be blown. You're supposed to be a rogue ninja remember?"

"But they're already attacking the village! The point was to divert their attention away from it!"

"That's true, but once they learn that you're rogue they'll have no reason to be here. Haven't you noticed it's quieter than before?" Ren was right there weren't any more explosions.

"Fine, but if things start going badly don't expect me to stay put!"

Ren nodded before he and Hinata jumped down in front of Tenten, shielding her from the Akatsuki. Looking around Ren noticed there was ice on some of the debris in the area. "Hey guys… glad you could make it." Tenten's voice rasped out and she coughed up blood.

"Stay still Tenten-san" Hinata said looking down at her comrade.

Looking at his enemy now identified as female, Ren could see that she was staring at Tenten with a smirk. "So you beat up a chuunin, you must feel real strong."

The girl smiled at him, "Oh? A chuunin? _Really?_ Felt weaker than that…" The girl started to laugh.

"You bitch!" Tenten rasped out.

"Hinata-san, take Tenten and get her to Shizune." Ren said eyeing his enemy. The girl had blue tinted hair, stood about a foot shorter than Naruto, and was wearing the traditional Akatsuki cloak, aside from that not much else could be said. Hinata silently nodded not wanting to get in the way and made her leave supporting Tenten with her shoulder. The girl saw this and launched several shuriken at the wounded Tenten, only to have them deflected by Ren. "Your fight is with me now."

"Ren," Tenten rasped out, "she uses ice."

He nodded and the girl scowled, once Hinata and Tenten were out of sight he stared at the girl. She leered back. After a few minutes she got pissed. "We gonna start this fight yet?"

Ren smirked, "I already have." The girl's eyes widened and her feet were grabbed under her by a pair of hands made out of earth. Ren rushed forward with a kunai in hand aiming directly for her throat. He, along with the kunai went directly through her and he stumbled forward. Turning around he saw her standing a few feet away, the earth hands were now grabbing thin air. _'Shit! Why are all Akatsuki members complete freaks?'_

The girl laughed at his attempt to slay her before she did some hand seals, "Kirigakure no jutsu"

Ren's eyes widened as the area soon became too thick with fog to see in, "Hiding are you?"

The girl just laughed at him, "Not quite. _Ice style: Frozen spear technique._ (Translation needed please)"

The fog around Ren began pulling together to form… Fucking spears of ice. (No shit?) Seeing one fly at him he dodged to the right and watched as the spear impaled the floor, he really didn't feel like finding out how sharp they were. **"**_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **_**(Grand fireball technique)." **Putting some extra chakra into his jutsu he used the giant fireball to melt and evaporate the ice in the area, scorching himself a bit in the process, _'damn I was never any good at fire type jutsu.'_

She laughed at him again, "At this rate you'll end up killing yoursel-." Her eyes widened as she felt a kunai on her throat, looking at where he was just standing a second ago she saw a replica of him but in doll form with his tongue sticking out at her.

"Amateur. You're just a kid, what are _you _doing in Akatsuki?" He said in her ear. She hissed at him and phased out of his grasp, "You do smell nice though, kinda… minty."

She turned red and rubbed her neck where the blade was only a second ago, _'is this guy just toying with me? Or does he really have a death wish?' _"I guess I have to get seri-"

"Yukiko! Stop this foolishness, we're leaving!" Ren looked up, on a nearby roof another Akatsuki member was standing looking down on them. His Akatsuki cloak was slightly different and had a hood which was currently concealing his face. At his voice the girl stiffened and immediately phased into the ground. The man looked at Ren and sighed, "Sorry about this," He gestured around at the village, "really, I am. But orders are orders… Would you happen to know where Uzumaki Naruto is by any chance?"

Ren looked at the hooded man confused, "who?"

"Never mind, just forget it." The hooded man sighed again, nodded at Ren, and disappeared.

_'What kind of ninja are Akatsuki recruiting? I guess it doesn't matter as long as they have something unique to offer.'_

* * *

Ren got back to the rear gate to see that Shino was the only one standing there, _'Naruto and the others must have gone ahead.'_ He nodded at Ren and without saying a word jumped over the gate and into the forest. Following behind him, it was about an hour of silent traveling before they caught up to the others. It was about eight in the morning when Ren found the others all sitting around near a giant tree. Naruto was sitting up against a tree with Tenten leaning on him asleep, she looked better than before already. Kaede was asleep cuddling against Akamaru's fur, Kazuo was sitting next to them with his eyes closed. Kiba was standing next to Anko and Ino with a bandage wrapped around his arm looking like he was fine until Anko punched his arm and cackled calling him a baby. Hinata was with Shizune picking herbs out of nearby bushes. Seeing Ren and Shino the entire group looked relieved.

Shizune looked the most relieved out of all of them but it was Ino who spoke first, "did you win?"

"Well I didn't lose. They left before the fight got serious."

"They?" Hinata asked.

Ren nodded, "Another one showed up and made her leave. He was really… laid back."

"Well lucky break for you I guess." Kiba laughed, "I'm still not sure who the fuck you are exactly, but I don't think anyone could take two of _them_ alone."

Ren smiled, "I wouldn't be too sure, it seems like Akatsuki is running out of insane serial killer criminals." He looked at Naruto and nodded at Tenten, "So she's okay?"

"She's fine, had a couple of cracked ribs but other than that just a bunch of cuts. Shizune-chan fixed her up."

Ren nodded at him the turned to the rest of them, "We head out in five minutes. We're heading for the left bank of River country. Until then we only stop for five to ten minute breaks.

"Hai." They all said together.

* * *

Tenten woke up to cold mid-afternoon air; with her eyes refusing to open she cuddled into the big warm pillow that just happened to be there. Naruto noticed this. He looked down at her, unable to tell if she was awake, they had been moving through a seemingly never ending forest for the past few hours now and Tenten had slept through most of it.

"Tenten-chan… you awake?" He whispered.

"No." She replied, and Naruto sweat-dropped. She opened one eye and looked up at him smiling, "Some first date huh, Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Ren, Shizune, Anko, and Ino were maintaining speed at the head of the group, "Ren-kun what's in River country?" Shizune asked.

"One of my hideouts, most of them are pretty big and I have at least one in every major country. The nearest one happens to be in River. That's what happens when you travel as long as me. The hardest part about it though, is remembering exactly where you put them…"

"You forgot?" Anko deadpanned.

"No not at all!" He was laughing nervously, "I'll remember when I see the area. It's been a while."

"So you _did_ forget." Ino looked at him disbelievingly, this was their leader?

* * *

Shino, Kiba, and Hinata were maintaining the rear of the group. Hinata was using her Byakugan to scan the area while moving. "Stupid Akamaru… leaving me for that Kaede chick and her brother…" Kiba mumbled.

"Kiba-kun they can't move like us yet so they _have _to ride him." Hinata explained.

"Yeah but he doesn't have to like it so much…" Looking at Akamaru he could see he was having the time of his life with Kaede since she was scratching him behind the ears.

"Quit being an airhead Kiba-kun." Shino said quietly.

Kiba fumed and Hinata giggled, "yeah airhead-kun."

"That name better not stick Shino…"

* * *

Kaede was playing with Akamaru's ears and Kazuo was hanging on for dear life. "How much longer do you think it will be before we get there?" Kazuo asked his sister.

"Oh I don't know, maybe in the next day or so. Ninja move so fast!"

"Yeah I can't wait until training starts. We'll both do our best and become stronger."

Kaede nodded and then looked back at Kiba who was a little behind them, "Hey airhead-san, do you have any dog treats for Akamaru? I think he deserves one!"

Hinata started laughing and Kiba was pissed, "Shino!" but Shino was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Sorry this one took longer than usual. I just got a new job and the first day left me pretty tired. To make up for it I made the chapter longer. Also if anyone can translate the jutsu names for me that would be great. I tried Google translate and whatnot but I wasn't completely sure if it was right and didn't want to offend anyone out there so I just stuck with English for now. Please **review** and tell me what ya thought about the chapter and I'll try to have the next one up fairly soon.


	6. Arrival

Here's chapter six! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was three days of travel before the group finally came to the main river of the country; there were plenty of small creeks along the way which served as the group's water source. Looking at the river now, most of the group was in awe at its sheer size, they could barely see the other side of it. Moving to the water's edge to rest and have something to eat the group was in high spirits. Kaede was particularly thrilled, she loved the water, and pulling on his shirt she asked Ren, "Sensei how far is it to the other side?"

Ren, nearly going to tears at being called sensei by the girl replied, "No one's really sure but it's at _least_ fifty miles wide, one of the biggest water based battles in history took place on this very river."

"Wow thanks Ren-sensei! You sure know a lot." she said and ran off with Akamaru.

"So where's your hideout Ren-kun?" Anko asked.

"The entrance is a few more miles downstream and on the other side of the river."

"Well how the hell are we gonna get on the other side of the river? We don't have a boat." Kazuo asked him, "There's no way in hell you're making us swim across right? The current looks way too strong for that."

"Well Kazuo-san, Ninja, with the right training, can walk on water using chakra to stick to its surface." Shizune answered.

Kazuo looked down at his feet, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ren sweat-dropped, "We'll talk about it later. For now, Tenten-chan, would you please demonstrate to him?"

"Hai." Tenten then walked over to the river's edge and kept walking. She heard Kaede and Kazuo gasp behind her.

Kaede started clapping, "Wow Tenten-san! That's so cool!"

_'That's right! I'm the coolest!' _Tenten thought to herself, until a hideous looking bug crawled on her shoulder, losing her concentration in an attempt to get the bug off of her she fell into the water.

"You see Kazuo-san? Lose your concentration for one second, and down you go. Thanks Shino." Shino nodded at Ren before walking off to join the others. "Until you two learn it for yourselves you'll ride Akamaru over the river like usual."

"Akamaru can walk on water too? But he's a dog!"

"Ahem," Kiba said getting his attention, "He's a nin-dog trained by yours truly. He may be all furry and fun but when the need arises he can be a vicious fighter on par with other ninja" he said proudly.

"Oh okay…" Kazuo said backing away from the kid with an apparent dog-fetish, "well thanks for the info airhead-san er Kiba-san." Seeing Kiba turn red with anger he ran and hid behind his sister.

"You okay Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked as he pulled her out of the water with one hand.

Tenten getting her bearings and sticking to the surface of the water again replied, "Thanks Naruto-kun. Stupid bugs…" Naruto laughed before noticing that she was soaking wet, her hair ties were apparently lost to the river, and her usual white shirt was now see-through. Seeing her pink bra he blushed and handed her his jacket. Looking down at herself Tenten noticed her shirt and laughed taking his jacket, "Thanks Naruto-hentai, like what you see? If you get lucky you might be able to see tomorrow's color…" Giggling she walked back to the group as Naruto turned several shades of red before sinking into the water.

"Alright guys let's get moving! There's no rush from here but I do want to get there before tomorrow." Ren said rounding up the group.

* * *

Walking across the giant river the group still had about an hour to go. As usual Ren was at the head of the group with Shizune and Ino. Behind them were Naruto, Tenten, and Anko. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were at the rear with Akamaru carrying the two siblings off to the side. Kaede was currently hanging off the side of the big dog dragging her hand through the water.

"Are we there yet?" Anko asked for the zillionth time.

"Anko-chan, if you ask that again I'm gonna have to hurt you." Naruto warned her.

"Sounds kinky… can _she_ join us?" She asked pointing to Tenten.

"That doesn't sound too bad…" Tenten added.

"What the hell?" Naruto looked at them like they were crazy. "I know you guys are bored but seriously!"

"Oh come on Naruto-kun let's have some… fun…" Anko purred in his ear rubbing her assets against him.

There was a poof of smoke and Naruto was gone leaving a laughing Tenten and Anko behind. Hinata was surprised to see her long-time friend and old crush hiding behind her, "Sorry Hinata-chan, I need to get away from those two before they rape me. Kiba and Shino couldn't help but wonder what the hell was wrong with Naruto.

Hinata giggled at his antics, "Naruto's over here you two!" she yelled to Anko and Tenten who looked at him with an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh shit." He whispered before he bolted for the other side of the river. The rest of the group laughed at seeing him like his usual self.

"Why is he running?" Ino asked.

"He's afraid that we'll take advantage of him." Anko cackled.

_'Lucky bastard' _Ren couldn't help but think.

As if hearing his thoughts Shizune smacked him upside the head sending him flying before yelling after him, "Sorry Ren-kun! I don't know why I did that! I just felt compelled to hit you for some reason!"

Hinata giggled before punching Kiba square in the face sending him flying, "What the fuck did I do Hinata-chan?" he yelled holding his face.

"Nothing really! It looked fun! I mean I felt compelled to hit you for some reason!" Seeing this, the whole group sweat-dropped and moved away from Hinata.

Ino looked at Kazuo and he looked back at her about ready to piss his pants, "Maybe when you're stronger…" She laughed.

* * *

They group was now on the other side of the river and walking downstream. Ren had already told them they were close so it couldn't be much longer until they reached their destination. Farther downstream Naruto and the others could make out a massive waterfall. The same thought then ran through every member of the group's head, _'Ren's hideout couldn't be that obvious, could it?'_

Ren gave a sigh of relief as everyone looked at him like he was an idiot, "We're here everyone!" he laughed, "Anyone wanna try to guess wher-." He stopped his sentence short as he noticed everyone's expressionless look, "What?"

"It's behind the waterfall isn't it?" Shizune asked him.

"How'd you kn-."

Tenten cut him off, "you baka! Everyone looks behind the waterfall first!"

Everyone walked past Ren with their hand over their face. "Well where else was I supposed to put it?"

Moving near the middle of the waterfall there was a small ledge going behind it. One by one the members of the group scaled the wall before stepping onto a bigger ledge with a small cave behind it where Ren was waiting happily, "We're finally here! It's been forever!

"So is this it? Your grand hideout? It's just a cave!" Kazuo shouted.

"Isn't it great?" Ren giggled.

A minute of silence passed by. Killing intent was radiating from several members of the group, "Tell us you're joking," Ino said, "I am not sleeping in a tiny cave for a year." She said slowly trying to contain herself.

Hinata spoke next, "Ren-san…"

"Oh fine Hinata-killjoy-chan." He said before moving to the wall at the end of the cave. Pressing his hand against it he whispered, "Kai." The wall flashed with a bright light, and a metal door now stood in its place. There were sighs of relief all around as he opened the door with a key, "Welcome to my hideout."

The entrance was a simple room with a shoe rack implying that you were to take them off when entering this place. One after the other they all moved further inside. The next room was a large living room with four large couches in a square for lounging. All around the living room were twenty doors. A fully stocked kitchen was built a few feet past the living room. "The doors on this side of the kitchen all lead to your bedrooms. As the owner of this establishment it is my right to invoke the law of first come first serve. You get the room if you get there first." He said smiling. A second later everyone was gone checking out the rooms. Giggling to himself he made his way to his secret master bedroom located next to the kitchen. It was a door that was camouflaged to look like part of the wall.

"Sorry Ren-sensei, first come first serve." Tenten giggled at his dumbfounded expression, "Now if you don't mind," she said pushing him out of her new room, "It's rude to go into someone's room without asking." Looking around at her room Tenten was in heaven. There was a bathroom the size of her old living room and a bed the size of her old room. In the bathroom there was a fully sized bath tub and shower. _'Oh yeah, I could get used to this.'_

Once everyone had unpacked in their individual rooms they all moved to the couches in the living room for the rest of the tour. "Okay now if you'll follow me I'll show you the training room and whatnot." Walking to a black door at the right of the kitchen he walked inside and down a flight of stairs. At the bottom there was an area that resembled the chuunin exams preliminary arena, but instead of a statue or anything there was just a large picture of each of the five elements on the floor. To the side of the arena was a ramp leading to a ledge for observers. Against the wall of the observer's ledge there were shelves full of scrolls with a weapons rack next to it. "The scrolls aren't full of jutsu so don't get any power hungry thoughts. They contain obstacles and other things for arena usage or training. I'll show you later." Moving on they went to the back of the arena to another door Ren pointed to it, "Infirmary. I'm not even gonna bother going in there."

Moving back up the stairs and to the right he opened another black door. Inside was a dimly lit room, "This is the bar," Anko's eyes lit up, " the door to the left of the bar goes to the library but I wouldn't bother with it, so far there's only one shelf and it's barely half full. Try not to go nuts on the alcohol. Scratch that, who am I kidding? Go nuts." Closing the door and moving back to the living room he walked to a blue door to the left of the kitchen and went inside. "These are the hot springs." Everyone's eyes bulged, it was decent in size but they were more surprised by the fact that there were hot springs under a freezing cold river, "The heat is brought to you by the dormant volcano a few hundred feet underground. This is the main reason why this is my favorite hideout. That and it's the biggest." Moving back out, Ren went to the next door over, "Last but not least, the dining room. You know, where you eat meals? It's one of those." Inside was a long table that could easily fit twenty people with candles along the middle of it. "Simple ne?"

Back in the living room everyone was sitting on the couches. Getting everyone's attention one last time Ren said, "Well that's it. I've only been here once before because it's so big and I never needed the space. But what's mine is yours so please feel at home. Now it's late and we've been traveling for a while, get a couple days' rest and we'll get started on making you all true shinobi that the Leaf can be proud of."

* * *

And chapter six is done! I just wanted to get them to the hideout so I could start on the next chapter already. Please review damn it.


	7. Training

Here's chapter seven (it's kinda short) hope you enjoy.

* * *

A loud thump was heard followed by a significantly smaller thump. Kiba and Akamaru had just been beaten to the training room floor by Naruto yet again. Bouncing on his feet with sweat running down his face Naruto couldn't help but feel a little cocky. They had been going at it for almost an hour now and Kiba had only managed to beat him the first round before Naruto took the following ten. "Had enough airhead-san?" Laughing at Kiba's reaction he couldn't help but think, _'Good thing Lee isn't here, so far I've managed to beat most of the others in taijutsu.'_

"Damn you Naruto! How the hell do you have so much energy? You sneaking soldier pills?"

"Just lots of training Kiba-san." He answered looking over to the wall, "Anyone else wanna go? I think I got one more set in me." Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Kazuo all groaned in pain giving him his answer. The three girls were pretty tough but Kazuo was still just a joke for now. Ren had been training him and Kaede with weights and some simple chakra exercises. Kazuo, so far had no grasp on chakra whatsoever while Kaede could manage to call a sliver of it to her finger tips.

Up above on the observer's ledge Anko, Shizune, and Ren were commentating on the matches amongst themselves. "Who knew Naruto-kun had such good taijutsu? It could use some work but he knows what he's doing." Shizune said in awe at his strength.

"Not only that," Ren added, "But did you notice that against all his opponents he lost the first round? After that it seemed like a sure fight for almost every one after that. He analyzed his opponents before fighting back rather than rushing in like Kiba. Tenten and Hinata gave him the most trouble but they both train their taijutsu consistently. What do you think Anko?"

Anko was currently drooling, "Stamina…"

Ren sweat-dropped, "yeah he's got plenty you pervert. But it looks like he's still itching for a fight and I think I could go for a quick spar." He said with a dumb grin jumping down from the ledge.

"Oh come on Shino! I haven't even seen you fight with your fists since I met you!" Naruto called to the bug user who just looked at him before leaving the room, probably to go visit the bar.

Naruto glanced at Kaede, "Hell no baka, after the way you wrecked airhead-san there is no way in hell I am fighting _you_." She said before he could ask.

"FIGHT ME!" Ren yelled from above him before drop-kicking him in the face.

"What the hell Ren?" Naruto yelled holding his face in pain.

"Aww suck it up! I'm your opponent now fool!" He said getting into his stance.

"Fine, asshole-sensei, but no holding back." Naruto warned getting ready for the fight. Ren smirked at him from across the arena as neither one of them made a move. The room was getting tense and all spectators were on edge. Naruto's right hand barely twitched and everyone gasped as Ren's knee found itself planted in his stomach. _'So fast!' _ran through everyone's head. Skidding to a halt a few feet away Naruto coughed up some blood and smiled. Now _this_ was a fight he could get into. Ren and Naruto proceeded to trade blows and the occasional kunai slashes before they eventually knocked each other back to opposite sides of the arena Naruto already looking pretty messed up and Ren looking just fine. Naruto held his ground as Ren launched a shuriken at him; keeping his eyes on Ren while dodging the projectile Naruto caught his horrendously fast movement and barely managed to block the punch aimed at his face with his right arm. Catching movement to his right Naruto blocked a punch to his kidney with his left hand. That was when he felt it. Looking up he could see the biggest jackass in history crouching on his head looking back down at him with a grin.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Naruto asked his sensei tiredly. _'This guy is crazy! I thought I would at least have a chance!'_

Shaking his head Ren materialized to Naruto's left and punched him across the room. There was a poof of smoke as the clone perished and Ren struggled to block a crushing blow from the _real_ Naruto. A bone in his hand was broken for sure. Grinning like a maniac Ren started to go a little overboard. Laughing like he was having the time of his life Ren disappeared in a puff of smoke, the second he disappeared he shot out of the ground directly below Naruto and kicked him face first into the air. Continuing his assault Ren grabbed his foot as he left the ground and slammed him into the floor creating a large crater. As if that wasn't enough, Ren grabbed Naruto by the shirt and threw him like he was nothing straight into the wall following it up with a seriously painful looking punch right in the stomach creating another crater in the wall. Ren started doing hand seals until he heard Tenten.

"Ren you baka! Enough!" she yelled running over.

"What? Why? He's fine!" Ren said before looking back at Naruto. He was currently stuck in the wall completely knocked out and looking like he'd been through a war. "Oh shit! Sorry kid! Good thing I didn't set you on fire like I was planning to…" Ren said scratching his head sheepishly, "Uhh Shizune-chan! I think Naruto-kun needs some help…" He said peeling the unconscious pancake from the wall.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the infirmary with some mild pain in his body he was sore and had some bruises but other than that he was intact. _'The last thing I remember before blacking out was Ren disappearing into smoke. Well whatever, maybe he will be able to teach us something useful after all.' _Making his way out of the infirmary which consisted of four hospital beds and some cabinets he noticed that all the lights were off, _'Must be late.' _Sighing he made his way back up the stairs of the training room to the living room and walked straight for the hot spring. The only light in the room came from a dim green light near the back. Stripping down to his boxers he sunk into the hot water feeling better than before already. He had come to appreciate hot springs a lot more after his travels with the old pervert, and no, not because of the women... well, maybe a little.

"There you are Naruto-kun. I was wondering when you'd wake up." Tenten said from the door walking in quietly.

"Oh uh hi Tenten-chan," he laughed nervously, "why are you still up?"

"I just went to my room to grab a blanket and when I came back you were gone." She said yawning, Naruto noticed her hair ties were out and she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep lately, he also noted that she had a cute yawn, "After the pounding that baka gave you I wasn't sure if you were ever gonna wake up, you were in some pretty bad shape. I guess Ren-sensei thought you'd fight back or at least do _something _other than just take the beating." She said sarcastically.

"I don't know what happened! He disappeared and then I was out! I can't fight back while I'm unconscious you know." He said scratching his head, "but at least our sensei is good, not lazy like Kakashi-sensei was or anything, maybe a little crazy though..."

Nodding in agreement Tenten sat down at the edge of the spring near Naruto and put her feet in the water sighing happily, "This place is nice…"

"Mmhmm" he agreed.

The two sat enjoying the silence for a while until it was broken by the sound of Tenten's light snoring. Chuckling to himself, Naruto got out of the water and put his clothes back on before picking her up and carrying her towards her room. Getting to the door he noticed that it had big white letters on it that read, 'NO BOYS ALLOWED (except Naruto-kun)' laughing and getting a little red he opened the door and took her inside. Moving to her huge bed Naruto laid Tenten down carefully before she mumbled something and rolled over on the bed taking him with her. _'Oh shit she's gonna kill me' _he thought starting to panic, "Tenten-chan …" he whispered trying to pry his way lose.

"Nuh-uh." Was the reply he received and her grip tightened a little bit.

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Tenten-chan, are you awake?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uhh Tenten-chan, I gotta go to bed too…"

"Nuh-uh." Sighing he looked at her and noticed she was staring directly back at him.

That was when it hit him like a brick, she was absolutely gorgeous. An unintentional, "wow" escaped his mouth causing her to slightly blush at the way he was looking at her. Moving without really thinking he kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise before she happily gave in to it. After what seemed like five minutes they pulled back from each other for air. Looking at her again he couldn't believe what had just happened. Was he dreaming? A pinch on the arm told him he wasn't. Did he really just kiss _her_? Tenten smiled at him again, "Seeya in the morning Naruto-kun." She said kissing the dazed boy on the cheek before pushing him out her door.

The door closed behind him before he finally realized that he had been pushed out, _'Wait, what? I don't even remember getting off the bed.'_ he thought looking at the door. He smiled and laughed out loud. He _actually_ kissed her. Tenten! The toughest and nicest girl he knew. What's more was that she had kissed him back. Him! Of all people she chose him! Why? Naruto had no clue. Thinking about himself he couldn't see anything special a girl would want, and the fox was more of a fuzzy-demonic woman _repellant_. Either way, Naruto went to bed that night feeling as if he could take on the world.

* * *

And that's chapter seven. Sorry for the delay and the fact that this is my second shortest chapter. I've been gone for a while and wrote this one up right when I got home. I'm aiming for the next one to be at least five thousand words, so look forward to that I guess. Uhh… Tell me what you think and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I figure out what the hell I'm gonna write.

The World: You think Naruto could really take me?

Me: Naw man you're good…

The World: Yeah you're right! I am good!

Me: Sure man whatever…


End file.
